Hontou Shinu
by AmaterasuNoHikari
Summary: Sasuke gose to a boarding school far away from his home, but concealing a deep, dark secret of his family which is now long gone because of his brother. Naruto comes into Sasuke's life, but will this change the pain of carrying this power? A SasuNaru fic.


_**I was watching "A Haunting," when I made this story, so it's going to be more of a Supernatural theme. Hontou Shinu is Japanese for "Truly Death," this story is unpredictable. It can seem something is one way, then another thing happens.**_

_**Future Pairings: SasuNaru, more to be reveled in time . . .**_

_**This is my first story, and I'm only a 12 in a half year-old so I'm not going to be the best in the world . . .**_

_**If theres something wrong with the story, or you decided to flame me please let me know so I can correct it in the later future, it would be a great help!**_

_**-o-**_

**Hontou Shinu**

_**By Amaterasu No Hikari**_

I just stood there, in front of the body, paralyzed. It was covered in blood, and as I streaked in terror I turned to my brother, Itachi. His Kanta was tainted in the darkened blood, I knew he did this, but I just didn't want to believe it. His eyes showed nothing, no emotions, as if he turned to nothing.

"Nii-San, w-why?"

Then his eyes turned to red, as if they became the blood itself. There was another behind him, it was my mother!

"Mom! Itachi! What did you do to her?!" I screamed.

Then Itachi clenched his fists, and she exploded into blood, right before my very eyes! What was this cursed power? It's not even possible!

"The cursed power of our clan . . . will continue to be passed. They will be used, controlled, and then disposed of . . . This power, is the Sharningan . . ."

Then Itachi turned and began to take a few steps forward, I watched him as he went away. Then I looked at the moon and screamed, as loud as I could. The police came a few minutes later, and looked at me and saw my expression in terror.

I will never forget that bloody day . . .

**-o-**

My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, a clan nobody felt proud to live in. Our clan was known as cursed, for our power to control others. Nobody liked , they hated , and some even tried to destroy us. So we were cast in a village far away, for the safety of the people. Then as time passed, our clan was forgotten. Our deaths meant nothing to the people, they thought that this way, we would be better off.

Nobody knows my family anymore, except for those who were around at the time. I'm fifteen, currently in Kahona High, a boarding school far away from my home. I am in the lower classes, and I just started going here.

"Sasuke! Hi! How are you? You look so hot! Oh did I say that out loud?! Oh well, Sasuke-Kun is so cool!"

Great, here comes Sakura. Just my luck, I meet her yesterday when I was moving into my room. She's just another fan girl to me . . .

"Hn, go away,"

"Aw, Sasuke-Kun!"

"I said GO AWAY!"

"Fine, but I . . ."

I glared at her, and she walked away, looking as if she was going to cry. I was never a morning person and there was nothing worse then a fan girl in the mornings, especially if shes waiting in front of your dorm! _'If they knew about my past, maybe I won't have anymore fan girls! Yeah, that would be the day- _Bump!

"Ouch! Hey watch it bastard!"

A blond boy looked at me, will deep blue eyes filled with anger. He glared at me and I glared at him, he had whisker shaped scares on his face and had light colored skin.

"Hn, whatever,"

I mumbled and continued to walk, the boy was following behind and of course I was a little pissed at that.

"Hey dobe, are you following me?!"

"My name isn't dobe! Anyways my classroom is this way you bastard!"

We entered the same room the girls looked and giggled at me, I just grunted and took a seat in the corner of the room by the window. Then the bell rang and everyone took their seats. I looked out at the sky, it was darkening, a storm was coming . . .

"Hello everyone, we have a new student, will you tell the class your name?"

The teacher had a scare on his nose, going across. He had tan skin and brown hair tied into a spiky hairstyle. He had green eyes and seemed too gentle for his kind. Eyes were all on my and I stood and mumbled,

". . . Uchiha, Sasuke . . ."

Everyone looked at me, especially the teacher, in disbelief, he knew who I was . . .

**-o-**

I sat through class, it was nothing I already knew, I also got a few notes from girls saying stuff like, "Will you go out with me?" or "Your cool! We should hang out!" I also got one from the blond boy, I was relived, at least this was better then a fan girl letters. It said only one word . . .

"_Bastard"_

I almost smirked at the letter, it was probably the best one yet. The girls looked at Naruto and started to whisper on how he got me to smirk like that. I could hear everything in the room, my ears were extremely sensitive to most people.

Then my thought was interrupted by the teacher yelling out,

"Uzumaki Naruto! Stop carving in the desks, I don't want to take you to the principal again!"

"Whatever Iruka-Sensi,"

"Don't be smart with me Uzumaki!"

Thus started an entire fight, it took half the lesson and we all had extra homework, everyone kept going up to him saying things like,

"_Nice going, Uzumaki," _or _"Baka!"_

**-o-**

I sat in a table far off in the corner, hoping nobody would see me. Sadly, the fan girls spotted me and started coming over here one by one.

"Hello, your Sasuke-Kun right? I'm Ino. Can I sit with you?"

I decided to torture the other fan girls, this would be fun.

"Hn, Sure . . ."

That really pissed Sakura off, she came up to the table and started yelling!

"How can Sasuke-Kun let Ino pig sit with him! Sasuke-Kun can I sit with you!?"

She almost yelled across the room startling most of the boys. They stared at me with pure hate, I guess jealous because I had all the girls at my fingertips. But I never wanted them, if only they knew-

"Hey Sasuke-Bastard!"

Oh great it's that blond kid, what was his name . . . Naruto?

"Hn . . . Dobe"

"Teme!"

He sat down at the table next to Sakura and the rest of the spaces empty.

"Naruto! Don't you dare call Sasuke-Kun a Teme!"

"Hey, Billboard Brow! Who gave you the right to call Sasuke, -Kun!?"

Naruto stared at me, then he smirked. He knew I was planning on making them fight from the beginning, he isn't as big of a dobe as I though . . .

"What did you call me Ino-Pig?!"

"You heard me! Now leave! You blocking Sasuke-Kun's light with your big fat head!"

"Well, at least I don't look FAT!"

"Is that all you got?"

"Bring it!"

The girls began to get into a fist fight, causing two teachers to come and separate them. Then they looked at me and Naruto.

"What is your name, and why didn't you break them apart!?"

She glared especially at Naruto, she must think he was behind all this . . .

"You know me! Uzumaki, Naruto DA!"

"Don't get smart with me Uzumaki, I mean HIM!"

She turned to me, this just wasn't my day.

" . . . Uchiha, Sasuke . . ."

The teacher looked at me surprised, she must've heard of my family.

"Are you the one behind this Uchiha?!"

"Yes, but it wasn't THAT, it was just a fan girl fight."

With that the teacher got up and walked away, she was glaring at me from afar and I noticed perfectly.

"Neh, who was that, and what did she mean by THAT?"

"It's nothing . . ."

"Well, whatever Teme!"

Naruto looked at me, still in confusion. I just want at least one person to accept me, and keep a secret of my power, Sharningan . . .


End file.
